Season 1, Episode 2
Decription With Parents‘ Show and Tell coming up at the school, our four House Husbands take a close look at their lives - and themselves...what do they do? When Justin's ex Nicola decides to get a valuation to sell the family home, Justin vows to mend his ways in a last ditch attempt to win back her back. But when he loses Angie's toy bunny on the tram, it's confirmation for Nicola that Justin's incapable of looking after anything - including his family. Determined to change her mind at any cost, Justin desperately searches for the toy. Gemma decides Lewis needs a friend and match makes him with Justin, encouraging Lewis to invite him over for casserole. Justin declines the invitation, as he's busy searching for the rabbit. Lewis offers his assistance and winds up joining Justin in the bunny-hunt, taking them on a scenic tour of Melbourne's tram routes. During the search Justin opens up about his family and Lewis reveals he has regrets about losing touch with his middle daughter Phoebe. Just when the search looks hopeless, they spot a young girl holding the bunny in question. When she refuses to give it up, they have to ask themselves - can they steal a toy from a child? Justin returns the bunny to Nicola. She's impressed and a warm moment is shared. It seems there may be a glimmer of hope for the two. But before Justin can make further in-roads, Rodney intemipts, allowing Nicola’s head time to over-rule her heart and she rejects Justin once again. At an all time low, Justin's mates turn up on his doorstep and encourage him to attend Parents’ Show and Tell. The next day, he talks to the prep clam about the most important job in the world...being a dad. When he drops the kids back to Nicola, Rodney provokes him, saying his own daughter won't remember him if Nicola and Rodney win custody. This hits a nerve and Justin punches Rodney, sabotaging any chance of reconciliation with Nicola - and putting his chances of being awarded shared custody at risk. Due to an emergency, Tom in unable to bring the fire truck to Parents‘ Show and Tell and Kane is forced to step in. In the midst of a career and identity crisis after being turned down for a job, the last thing Kane wants to do is talk publically about what he does. Thankfully, the prep teacher, Miss Nadir manages to talk him around and he makes pies for the kids. This small success gives him some confidence to re-start his pie businem with him as the cook, striking a deal to supply a trendy local café. Meanwhile, after Mark has a win at work, he celebrates with a few drinks, forgetting he's due at Parents’ Show and Tell. When Abi comes to pick him up, she finds hims drunk and orders him to say nothing at the school. Mark ends up a hit with the kids when he shows them some funky dance moves. Abi can’t help falling in love with him all over again. However, there's a sting in the tail when Mark finds out that his new boss has taken credit for his idea, and he's now on shaky ground at work. Back at the pub, things continue to hot up between Justin and Lucy... Will they get together? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1